When the Sand Falls/Dialogues
---- Daniel Bourne: Okay, , John Cameron has told us that we need to go to Cairo to check out this diamond. Atticus Giddleworthington: Sapphire. Daniel: Whatever. Daniel: , you're going to take Max. And whatever you do, don't stumble onto another murder! Max Storm: '''Right you are, Chief! ---- '''At the Cairo Museum of History ---- Max Storm: ' Okay, right. No sign of Cameron anywhere. Which is odd. You'd expect he'd at least have the common decency to show up and tell us what we're doing. '''Max Storm: ' What's that? There's something that's caught your attention, alright. Let's see. ---- '''Investigate Cairo Museum ---- Max Storm: Oh god! This woman has been attacked round the head! Look at that caved skull! Best get her to Sahir. Max Storm: What else did you pick up? This torn note can lead us to something, I guess. Max Storm: And we should speak to the owner of the museum, Oma Kontar. ---- Examine Torn Note ---- Max Storm: Amal, leave me alone. You're a minnow to what I'm used to!!! Iris. Max Storm: Wow, so our victim, Iris, was angry at this Amal woman. Roody Lovehearts: DID YOU SAY AMAL? Could you mean Amal Ishaq? Max Storm: AHH!! Who the hell are you! And what's up with your eye! Mako Speltz: Sorry about that guys. This is my friend Radwa. Well, Roody. She's from Egypt, so I thought I could let her stay around while we were here. Roody Lovehearts: YES! And Amal is the best actress in the whole entire world! Did you see her in that film, it's the one where that woman is actually her husband's father. It's so funny! Max Storm: Okay... thanks, Roody. Let's go speak to Amal Ishaq. ---- Talk to Amal Ishaq about the angry note ---- Amal Ishaq: Yes? Hello? Who are you? Max Storm: Amal Ishaq? OH! YOU! I had no idea Amal was your real name. I loved you in that film. Amal Ishaq: Yes, a lot of people do. Now, what do you want Max Storm: Well, we know Iris Rahnain wrote an angry letter to you, something about minnows... Amal Ishaq: Ah. Yes. She was a snobbish cow. That evil woman was saying how that "her family" was the richest in all of Egypt. She said that the money that she had was nothing like the money I earned as an actress. Max Storm: Um, Amal. Why did you say "her family" ironically? Amal Ishaq: Aha! Well, not a lot of people know this, but Iris was actually adopted! Isn't that wonderful?! Everyone saw Iris as this rich socialite. But really, she wasn't getting any of that money. Max Storm: '''Wow, Amal. That's a little cold. '''Amal Ishaq: And now she's dead, maybe her money will go somewhere useful, like a charity. ---- Speak to Oma Kontar about the murder. ---- Oma Kontar: HEY! YOU KIDS! GET OFF THE EXHIBIT! Oma Kontar: What is it? I do not have time for this. Max Storm: You're Oma Kontar, right? The owner of the museum. Oma Kontar: Yes, that is me. Max Storm: Well, we found Iris Rahnain's body in your museum today. So, we'd like to know if you've seen anything suspicious. Oma Kontar: Well, not besides this sudden growth of children being DETERMINED to climb my replica of the Rosetta Stone. Max Storm: Well, talking to you is like trying to get blood from a stone. Bye, Ms Kontar. ---- Autopsy Victim's Body ---- Sahir Mahmoud: Hello! The victim died most unpleasantly. Sahir Mahmoud: Look, this nasty wound was smashed with some sort of metal object. Sahir Mahmoud: But, what I can see, is that there were tiny brown hairs in the wound. Sahir Mahmoud: So, I gave them to Ava. Ava Müller: And, they're camel hairs. So, unless you have a camel killer, your killer rides camels. He-he. Max Storm: Thanks guys! Bye! ---- In the office... ---- Max Storm: '''So, we've spoken to Oma Kontar, who seemed to be more wrapped up in her work, than the fact that a murder has occurred. She didn't seemed moved a bit. '''Max Storm: And Amal Ishaq isn't a very nice woman. One bit. Iris may have been a bit snobbish, but we've got a beloved snob ourselves, and he only gets a bit on our nerves, so Iris couldn't have been that bad. Max Storm: Let's go visit the pyramids. A bit of culture never did anyone wrong. ---- Investigate Pyramid ---- Max Storm: These torn notes are falling from the sky like rain, I swear.<> Max Storm: Let's put it together and see what it says. ---- Examine Torn Note ---- Max Storm: Woah! This wasn't a note! This was a huge map! Max Storm: Oh, initials. What do they say. Max Storm: J.R...J.R...J.R Max Storm: Could it mean junior? Max Storm: Oh! Who do we know that likes maps and has the initials J.R.? Jane Riley! Max Storm: Let's go see her. ---- Talk to Jane Riley about the map. ---- Max Storm: Hey Jane! Jane Riley: Oh! Hey guys! How're you doing? Max Storm: We're cool. So, what are you up to? Jane Riley: Well, riding camels around the desert...you know. Cultural stuff. Max Storm: Cool... Max Storm: Oh yeah! Jane. We want to know why we found your map in a pyramid. Jane Riley: Oh, that's just a map to help me get around the desert. You can get lost so easily. Max Storm: That sounds good enough for me! Bye! ---- Max Storm: Okay, let's go visit the museum. Maybe we missed something. ---- Investigate Cairo Museum ---- Max Storm: Well, this grapevine might give us something, I suppose. Maybe Ava will give us something. ---- Analyze Grape Vine ---- Ava Müller: Hello! So. That grapevine isn't Iris'. As Sahir confirmed that there were no form of grapes Iris' body. Max Storm: So? Ava Müller: The killer....... Max Storm: Isn't....a....grape? Ava Müller: Oh dear. No. The killer eats grapes! ---- In the office... ---- Max Storm: So, what a day. Poor old Iris gets hit over the head. Max Storm: Although she isn't really 'poor' old Iris as she's loaded. Max Storm: But as Amal Ishaq said to us, she's actually adopted, so she wouldn't get the money. Max Storm: And the lovely Jane said is completely innocent, right? Max Storm: And then Oma- Jane Riley: MAX! HELP! Max Storm: What the? Jane? We were just... Jane Riley: Not important! Someone's in my office. HELP! ---- Chapter 2 Jane Riley: '''Officers! Come quick! There's someone in my office! HELP! '''Max Storm: '''Wait, what? Jane, you need to tell us! '''Jane Riley: '''Fine, I'll be in the interrogation room. ---- '''See what Jane Riley wants ---- Jane Riley: '''Quick! Officers. There was some woman in my office. I was eating my grapes when suddenly, this woman...She jumped up behind me, she had a spanner! Please! Can we go? '''Max Storm: '''Don't worry Jane. We'll find this person. ---- '''Investigate Jane's Office ---- Max Storm: '''Who the hell are you? '''Neith Akil: '''I'm Neith Akil. Sorry, you must think it a bit strange me being here. I'll explain to you in due course. '''Max Storm: '''Right, Miss Akil, go stand over there. We'll be with you shortly. ---- '''Ask what Neith Akil was doing in Jane's Office ---- Max Storm: '''Okay, Miss Akil. Would you care to explain your presence in Miss Riley's office? '''Neith Akil: '''Yes, well. I had heard that this woman had been murdered in the museum, and I thought, well... '''Max Storm: '''Thought what? '''Neith Akil: '''Well, I was eating my grapes quite happily when suddenly, in the museum. CLANG, a woman got hit over the head, I ran away, and picked up this spanner to protect myself. '''Max Storm: '''Wait a minute. There's a bit of blood on there. Miss Akil, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to confiscate this spanner. '''Neith Akil: '''Right, okay. Here you are. ---- '''Analyze Spanner ---- Sahir Mahmoud: '''GUYS! HELP! Some hooligan came in and stole the spanner? I had barely finished my analysis! '''Max Storm: '''What? Are you kidding me? Did you find anything. '''Sahir Mahmoud: '''Yes, your killer has green eyes. '''Sahir Mahmoud: '''But quick! If the killer still has your murder weapon! They could kill any one of us! Hurry! ---- '''Max Storm: '''Okay, we need to get started. Let's visit the crime scene again. Maybe that will make things a bit less foggy. ---- '''Investigate Cairo Museum ---- Max Storm: '''Good God! Do people not care for the ancient exhibits? Come on, let's piece this jar back together. ---- '''Examine Broken Exhibit ---- Max Storm: '''So what does it say? '''Max Storm: '''Oh god! This entire planet seems to not have any writing that can stay written! '''Max Storm: '''Let's see what it says then, shall we? ---- '''Examine Faded Message ---- Max Storm: '''"Iris! This has gone far enough! Take it back! Oma. '''Max Storm: '''Well I don't know what confuses me more, this message or the fact that Oma Kontar wrote on one of her exhibits. '''Max Storm: '''Nevertheless, let's go speak to Oma about it. ---- '''Talk to Oma Kontar about the message. ---- Max Storm: '''Oma, we found this message. And you seemed pretty viscous. '''Oma Kontar: '''Yes, yes. Iris was a very spoiled brat, you see. And she'd come in, and literally throw money into the air and make it rain money. You should have seen her. '''Oma Kontar: '''It made everyone without the money feel sad, and I felt it distracted people from the wonderful exhibits. '''Oma Kontar: '''Alas, there will become a point where the next generation will close down our museums into a digital world. I bet even my camel Humphrey will be digitalised! Can you imagine the day? '''Max Storm: '''Okay, thank you Miss Kontar. ---- '''Max Storm: '''So, let's see. We're in Egypt, let's go to the pyramids again! Let's hurry! ---- '''Investigate Casket Max Storm: '''So, what did you find? '''Max Storm: '''Hmm, this plaque looks like it said something other than boring general knowledge. Let's put it under the duster. ---- '''Examine Faded Plaque ---- Max Storm: '"Iris, I will kill you and your fortune you snobbish cow!" Aisha Hussain. '''Max Storm: '''Aisha Hussain, Aisha Hussain. Who might that be? 'Aisha Hussain: '''Did you say my name? '''Max Storm: '''It depends, are you Aisha Hussain? '''Aisha Hussain: '''It depends who's asking. '''Max Storm: '''Officer Max Storm. World Police Agency. Oh wait, , you know this woman? Could you have said that earlier? '''Aisha Hussain: '''Agent for Mossad. I'll come quietly. ---- '''Talk to Aisha Hussain about the threat. ---- Max Storm: '''So, Miss Hussain. Can we ask you about this threat? '''Aisha Hussain: '''I don't know? Can you? '''Max Storm: '''YES! Now please, tell us about this threat. '''Aisha Hussain: '''Iris Rahnain, as you know, was a very rich woman. One day, she tripped me up on the street. I was in disguise as a homeless woman, and my badge fell out of my pocket. She picked it up, and realized who I was. '''Aisha Hussain: '''And then she started to bribe me, saying that if I didn't pay her a whole ton of money, she'd reveal my identity to everyone. And with such high status, that wouldn't be hard. '''Aisha Hussain: '''I couldn't lose my job! Do you know what that would cost me?! So I told her to cut the crap, which in time, she has. For good. '''Max Storm: '''Alright, Miss Hussain. We'll be in touch. ---- '''Max Storm: '''What a case! We've met a Mossad agent with the temper of a Bengali tiger, some crazed stalker who runs in and out of people's officers "to hide". An- '''Ricky Romano: '''Okay, teeny tiny problem, and I probably shouldn't tell you this but...ah, Mossad sorta knows about you guys and Aisha... '''Max Storm: '''WHAT? ---- Chapter 3 '''Ricky Romano: '''Hey guys, uh, we have a slight problem. Mossad knows about you guys and Aisha... '''Max Storm: '''Oh my god Ricky! How? '''Ricky Romano: '''Well, I was on a date with this super cute girl who was working for Mossad, her name was Britt Connahay. And I told her about my job, and what was happening. '''Ricky Romano: And then she pulls out this recording device, and thanks me. But you should speak to Aisha...now. Max Storm: Good idea, Ricky. And stay out of trouble! ---- Talk to Aisha Hussain about Britt Connahay's recording ---- Aisha Hussain: Well, well, well. If it isn't the other half of the world's worst agent. How is Mr Romano? Max Storm: He's fine. But you won't be if unless you tell Britt Connahay to delete that recording! We're dealing with serious matters here! Delicate matters! Aisha Hussain: And it seems that Mossad are doing a better job than the WPA will ever do. Max Storm: Alright. Fine, come on, . Let's go show these guys up by going having another look at the crime scene! ---- Investigate Gift Card Stand ---- Max Storm: Alright, let's see, torn photo, good. And this card seems to be quite dark! And this is all gobbledy-goop. Marco can do that. Well, let's get cracking. Max Storm: Oh, and right again, Aisha had been on a camel ride before we saw her, let's add that to the roster. ---- Examine Torn Photo ---- Max Storm: Oh no! That's our victim! And she's tripping up an old woman! How cruel! Max Storm: Wait...wait a second, that's Neith Akil in the background! She's laughing! See, she's not as innocent as we thought. C'mon. ---- Talk to Neith Akil about the photo ---- Max Storm: Neith, you never told us that you and the victim were in the same place when she tripped up that old woman. Neith Akil: Oh, I was just there, and I told her to stop being rude. Max Storm: That's not what this picture says. This says that you were laughing with her. Neith Akil: I was laughing at Iris! I was laughing at how pathetic she was! She took my camel, my only companion, and ran off with him until...until he was worn out. I had to shoot him. ---- Analyze Dark Card. ---- Marco Lopez: So the card is actually Arabic, and it says "Dear Iris, take the money while you can, Amal. Max Storm: Right, thanks, Marco. Let's go. ---- Talk to Amal Ishaq about the card ---- Max Storm: Amal, we found this card you wrote to Iris. Amal Ishaq: Crap. Well, I was eating my grapes and riding my camel for the scene I was performing an advert for. And I get a phone call from Iris, and she says that she's just wasted around $4.3 billion on my agency. I've secretly quit acting. Don't tell anyone. ---- Category:Dialogues